


To set a bird free

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Being Yourself, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Sweet, seasonal residence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Finn has a secret only one person can understand. It's part of the reason his relationship with tyler is so important to him





	To set a bird free

He wasn't sure why he had agreed to this but as he walked down the all but empty street, except for one special one, he felt free. His boyfriend tyler looked proud of him as he smiled from his position only a few feet away

Breeze looked stunning in a short ruffled blue skirt, matching heels with straps that ran up his legs and a cute half top that had a white skull and crossbones on the front, 'for the demon' tyler had teased

He himself was in a recently acquired black dress with heeled boots on his feet. The boots gave him extra height adding to the length of his body in the short, tight, clingy fabric. Doing a small spin when tyler motioned for it and was gifted with a whistle from the man, he already knew why, the dress accentuated his hips

"Mmm you look absolutely delicious in that dress finn, almost as perfect as I do" tyler stated confidently to Finns blush

This was his secret, finn balor the demon king was also finn balor the crossdresser. Something he didn't think anyone could understand, that is until he met tyler breeze, a man with similar taste to him and a man unashamed by his difference

He blinked his mascara coated lashes, the extra length new but not unpleasant as he looked at tyler in all his beauty. He was grateful to have met the man, to have stumbled upon his kink, to have fallen for him and discovered he needn't hide his own tastes. He was even more grateful he had let tyler do his make-up and convince him to come out here. It might of been empty, all but the two of them under the moonlight but it was more then finn had ever dared to do especially before revealing his secret to tyler

He could still see the mans face light up when he told him, could remember his excited rambling of them being the same size to share clothes. He had let tyler lead things from there and had eventually agreed to this little 'exersize' outside one of Tyler's seasonal homes in Italy. They were in a rather secluded town so they had no real risk and yet, still finn found his heart beating like crazy

Tyler's gentle touch startled him from his thoughts, a light hand caressing his cheek as blue eyes searched his. He could see the pride there and could feel the love tyler so rarely voiced with words. Tyler was a passionate man but he was also vain and insecure in only a way finn could understand

With intense eyes on his and the mingle of close breath Finns fingers laced into Tyler's blonde strands. Tugging gently as he pulled him in, lips meet and the atmosphere changes

Lips move together intensely as Tyler's hands grip at his bare arms drawing him back with him as their lips refuse to break apart. Tyler draws them into a nearby ally way, waking back until they meet the wall and despite it being cleaner then an American street, it's still not Tyler's style. Finn can't bring himself to pull back to say as much as he desperately kisses Tyler's plush lips, hand running up his exposed thigh

When tyler bites his lower lip and tugs finn moans, hitching Tyler's skirt further up in response as his hands run over the lace concealed bulge beneath. It's Tyler's turn to moan, there lips moving in tandem as Finns fingers toy with the lace

When tyler pulls back finn is breathless, eyes widening in slight surprise and intrigue when tyler switches their positions. Cold against his back helped his mind hold it's bearings as tyler slipped down slowly until he was crouching before him

The air he had managed to suck in left him as Tyler's hands ran up his thighs to the edge of the dress and continued up, taking the feeble fabric with him. Lips fluttered along his thighs and he blushed when he felt tyler nip at the top of the lace he wore. The silky fabric creating a small pleasant sensation as his tongue lapped over it before teeth dragged it down

Finn groaned glancing down at a mischievous tyler between his thighs, before leaning his head back and biting his lip as that sweet mouth took him in

It was amazing, tyler always was. The talent his tongue held alone was enough to bring a man to his knees but tyler breeze as a whole was almost to much for even the demon king to handle, sometimes 

His hand ran through silky strands as his other braced against the wall, trying to find a grip on the rough surface. He could feel tyler giggle when his hips shivered as his fingers ran along them, tracing hipbones. He managed to hold his hips in place though knowing how much tyler hated a sore throat especially one formed from sudden rough thrusts, he had listened to his boyfriend complain enough to know what he shouldn't do 

He couldn't contain a moan as tyler gently suckled at the tip, tongue flicking over the slit as his hands ran along his thighs. Gently pulling on his hair he managed to coerce a confused looking tyler off 

"What's wrong" he asked with a tilt of his head. Finn smiled "nothing, your perfect as always" he gently caresses his cheek "then what's the problem" tyler asked again seeming annoyed. "No problem" he promises gently pulling tyler to his feet "I just think this has been a little one sided" 

Finn reversed their positions before tyler could blink and he got a knowing smile as a reward. "Oh, well if you wanted that all you had to do is ask" "demons don't ask" finn growls playfully in his ear. Nipping at the lobe, drawing a moan from within tyler "Mmm I should of guessed, only a savage demon would insist on taking a beauty like me against a dirty ally wall." He hitches Tyler's leg further up as a response making tyler chuckle "okay demon king, show me what you've got" 

It's a challenge, he knows as much but he also knows what tyler can take. Slowly he works his way down, kissing along his leg before placing it on his shoulder. "I like to taste my food before I eat it" he shares a look with tyler, biting his inner thigh playfully to silence his response 

He knows he'll hear all about it later when he rips the lacy fabric from Tyler's body and discards of it somewhere behind him but for right now neither of them could care. Finn had no lube on him and neither did tyler but they weren't about to stop this to go inside or try and find some. Instead finn was playing demon and tyler damsel, a favourite game of his where the demon could corrupt the beauty far to easily 

His tongue lashed out immediately earning a soft moan from his sweet prince. Finn smirked at the sound, the demon would give him no relief so he would do the same. His tongue went straight back to work, licking and doing his best to make tyler wet enough for what they were about to do 

"Mmm finn enough" tyler gave him a frustrated groan, it was an impatient sound he knew well. "Come on just do it already demon king" he wiggled his hips to further his point and finn chuckled. Looking up to meet Tyler's eyes as he kissed back along his leg before biting it once more "such an impatient little prince" he teased making tyler blush lightly, though the man would never admit it 

"Hurry up or" "or you'll do what" finn whispers in his ear, suddenly pressed so close. "I'll..." Finn ground their erections together making tyler shake "you'll do nothing" he smirks hitching tyler closer then up against him by his legs 

Rounded hips are gripped under his gentle hands as finn presses close. His breaths hot in Tyler's ear and he breaks from character "you sure?" He gets a smirk in response "worried about me mr demon" when he meets Finns eyes his own soften "yeah I'm sure." Their lips meet in a gentle kiss and then finn is pressing in to a heat that's far tighter then it should be 

They both groan as finn steadies them against the wall and presses in till the hilt. He holds still there unable to stop the slight shaking of his hips, Tyler's face buried in his neck making him worry 

"I'm fine" tyler whispers after a few moments of breathless panting, he knows finn far to well by now to know when he's worried. When he's finally able to pull back he does so and finn smiles "beautiful as always" tyler blushes. "Your pretty gorgeous yourself" he responds turning finn his own shade of cute pink. "Now" tyler slowly circles his hips "you gonna show me why your the king mr demon" finn smirks before growling low in Tyler's ear, just how he knows he likes it "you better hold on little prince" 

Tyler's hands wrap themselves around Finns neck slowly and he leans close to kiss along Finns jaw "I'm ready." It's all the yes he needs and finn slowly moves his hips, a few cautionary thrusts just to test 

"I thought you were gonna show me why your in charge" tyler teases softly in his ear. He can't hide the struggle in his voice however and finn knows this has to be just as torturous for him as it was for finn 

"Nice try darling but you can't hide the truth from me" despite it though finn picks up the pace of his thrusts. Searching deeper for the spot that'll make tyler whine in the good way. When he finds it he gets exactly what he desires, a whine as his hips quake. Hands and legs grip tighter and finn can hear the soft plea in his ear 

He indulges tyler, thrusting into him with a new purpose. Hitting his prostate with every single thrust and making his prince cry out and shake

It was beautiful to see, when tyler lost control. His hair messed just perfectly and his lips moist and forming useless nothing as he came. The mess coated the skirt tyler wore but finn managed to avoid getting any on his pulled up dress as he continued his thrusts. An over sensitive tyler whimpering with each one, it still amazed finn how tyler could cum untouched 

With that thought in mind he leant down and bit into Tyler's neck, marking him as his as he came within him. Hips shivering against each other's and legs still weakly locked around him as his own kept them up 

He pulled back smiling at the panting mess tyler had become. He was sure tyler would complain about the bite later on, all while he caressed it happily but for now finn was coming back to his senses and so was tyler 

They had just fucked in public in an ally way wearing woman's clothes, finn should feel ashamed but he didn't. Tyler smiled at him as slowly his feet touched the floor, Finns softening member sliding easily from within him. "That was amazing demon king" he pressed a quick kiss to Finns lips "but now we both need a shower cause this ally is disgusting" he collected the underwear finn had discarded earlier, clearly feeling no shame at the cum dripping down his thighs as he bent over 

Back inside the house finn relaxed into the plush chair. He felt exhausted as he watched tyler happily stroll from the small bar towards him. He was in a form of white lacy lingerie that finn had to practically force the man into, the other having wanted to walk around naked 

Finn couldn't take that tease though and had insisted he wear clothes. He had agreed if finn let him pick for them both so currently finn only had on a black pair of lacy panties but he wasn't about to complain, finn doesn't start arguments he can't win

Tyler sat in his lap as he handed the drink over and finn hissed from over sensitivity as Tyler's hips ground against his member to get comfortable. They had showered upon getting back and tyler had insisted they go another round in the shower to make sure he cleansed all of him. Finn was completely spent because of it but he was happy 

The view from the balcony was exquisite. They watched as the sun began to slowly rise and finn thought he'd only seen one thing more beautiful. Turning he draws Tyler's face down to his own and the two kiss gently as the sun rises on yet another day


End file.
